Der Musiker
by Liz-sama
Summary: Weiss gets a new member named Morgan. Romance will be thrown in later and rating will go up
1. Meeting

I do not own Weiss but I DO own Morgan and other made up chars that may make an apperance. So Koyasu-san don't sue me ;_;  
  
----------  
  
"I wonder what Birman has to tell us that's so important," Omi wondered aloud as he led the way down the steps into the Weiß meeting room.  
"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out," Ken replied following behind the younger boy and very nearly plopping down on the large couch in front of the television. As all the boys took their places around the room Birman spoke up.  
"Boys, I'm guessing you're wondering why I called you down here."  
"That's the idea," Yoji said lighting a cigarette.   
"Don't you know smoking is bad for you?" a soft, quiet voice said in accentless Japanese. A tall figure stepped out of the shadows next to Birman. The figure had on a pair of jeans that could have easily fit two Omi's and a Ken in them and a black hooded sweatshirt with white lettering in English on it. The hood was pulled down over the figure's face making it impossible to see who they were.  
"Who..." Yoji said, and all the Weiß boys stood up.  
"This is Morgan," Birman stated, "Morgan has come from America to join our little team here."  
"A new member? From America?" Ken said eyeing the tall figure.  
"I don't trust a person who doesn't show their face," Aya stated bluntly, still sitting.  
Taking the hint, the figure of Morgan reached up and pulled back the hood. The face that was reviled made all the boys gasp, even Aya. Not only was Morgan a girl, but she was also exceptionally beautiful. She had long curly hair a few shades darker than Yoji's that was pulled back into a sloppy pony tail with her bangs hanging in front of her face. Her eyes were large and dark and also had skin that made Aya look tan. She was about the height of Ken if not a bit taller and had a shining silver ring on each of her slender fingers. The ring that fascinated them the most was the one on her left-hand pointer. It was silver like the rest but covered her entire finger and came to a wicked looking point at the tip. Her eyes darted back and forth examining all her future teammates. Her body stance said she was calm, but her eyes said she was scared out of her mind. Omi was, apparently, the only one who noticed, or the only one who said something. He walked up to her and outstretched his hand.  
"Hi. I'm Omi, nice to meet you."   
Morgan looked at his hand for a few seconds, looked at Omi, and hesitantly shook his hand.  
"Hi," She said quietly.  
Finally Aya stood up, "You want to put a girl in Weiß? A female assassin?"  
"Well why not?" Yoji asked puffing on his cigarette, "Schreient was a female assassin group. I think it's a damn good idea." Yoji looked over at Morgan and winked, making her look down and blush slightly.  
"So, how old are you?" Omi asked in hopes of making her feel more comfortable. He failed.  
"Uh...I'll be 18 in August," she said in her plain Japanese.  
It was only March.  
Yoji started choking on his cigarette smoke. "17?! She's only 17?! Birman! She's as old as Omi, slightly younger actually!"  
Morgan looked down, obviously embarrassed and lightly chewed on her bottom lip.  
"So? 17 or not she'll make a great aspect to Weiß. We may even finally be able to defeat Schwartz," Birman said in her matter-of-fact manner.   
"How so?" Ken asked looking back and forth between Birman and Morgan.  
"Morgan will let you know in her own time," Birman said placing an arm around the young girl's shoulder, "but right now we need to make her an official member and get her, her own room upstairs."  
Everyone looked over at Yoji, realizing that he was still coughing from choking on his own cigarette smoke a few moments ago.  
"Yoji-kun, are you ok?" Omi asked, his blue eyes widening in worry.  
Yoji just nodded and continued to cough.  
"Told you smoking's bad for you..." Morgan said quietly.   
Omi looked over at Morgan and laughed softly.   
"Come on, let's go find you a room," he said starting up the stairs. Morgan looked back over at the rest of Weiß who were all looking at her. Yoji still trying to suppress his coughs, Ken smirking at her, obviously hearing her cheeky comment about Yoji, and Aya just staring at her with his blank violet eyes. She turned and went up the stairs after Omi. When she was upstairs out of hearing distance Birman tossed a prescription bottle at Aya.  
"These are hers. Make sure she takes them at least once a day."  
"What are they for?" Yoji asked when it was apparent no one else would.  
"To keep her from killing herself," With that, Birman left the 3 boys with odd looks on their faces.  
  
Morgan had successfully been initiated into Weiß and had to work in Koneko no Sumu along with the boys. Hundreds of fan-girls gathered around her asking her if she was a girlfriend of one of the guys or a relative. They would swarm around her, shooting out a thousand questions an second; most of what was said was hard for her to understand or was just completely lost in the sea of rambling school girls. Finally, after what seamed like forever, Ken came into the store and told her, her shift was over and to please inform Aya it was his shift now. She nodded at Ken saying thank you with her eyes as she bounded up the stairs.  
-God,- Yoji thought as he watched the 17 year old girl practically run up the stairs, -it's too bad she's underage. I wouldn't mind getting some of that.- As soon as Yoji finished his thought, Morgan slowed her pace up the stairs, looked over her shoulder at him, blushed lightly and ran the rest of the way up the steps.   
-Did she...how...what?- Yoji though, confused, -Could she've some how heard that?- he shrugged it off.   
-She probably just felt me looking at her or something.-  
When Morgan got up to the main apartment, she found Aya sitting on the plush sofa watching TV. She sat down in a chair catty cornered to the sofa, glanced at the TV, then at Aya.  
"Aya," Morgan said quietly making the older man look up at her blankly, "Ken said it was time for your shift." Aya gazed at her for a few seconds, nodded and got up, heading down the steps.  
-Why won't he talk to me?- Morgan wondered as she watched Aya go down into the shop. She shrugged and looked over at the TV. Giving up at all hope of being able to follow what the woman on the screen was saying and went to her new room. The walls were a bare white and all the furniture she had was a queen sized bed against the back wall, a dresser with a mirror, a rice paper screen that was decorated in the traditional Japanese landscape art, next to her closet (Manx had given it to her the day before) and a computer desk with a computer hooked up to the internet. Morgan was glad that she had internet access, even though, she realized, she couldn't talk to any of her friends in America. It would have been too easy for her to slip up and ruin everything. Her eyes watered at the thought of never being able to see any of the people she loved ever again. With tears running down her face she remembered how her family, boy friend and closest friends were murdered before her eyes. Morgan opened up the suitcase she had been living out of for the passed day and pulled out a picture of her and her boyfriend. They were laughing and goofing off at the campground they used to go to every summer. That picture was all that she had left of him and she missed him so much it hurt.  
Swallowing her sobs and wiping the tears from her face, Morgan decided that, if this place was going to be her home from now on she might as well unpack. She set the picture down on her bed and pulled out all her clothes, putting them in their proper places in the closet or dresser. Putting her cosmetics and hairbrush on top of the dresser, Morgan looked at herself in the mirror.   
"Ah crap," Morgan groaned under her breath. Hey eyes were all red and puffy from crying and her hair was a mess. Morgan cupped a hand and poured some water from her water bottle into it. She then proceeded to do a cursory job of washing off her face, wiping it with the sleeve of her hooded sweatshirt, and applying a light amount of powdered cover-up to hide the fact she had ever been crying. She then pulled her hair out of her ponytail and brushed it, letting it flow free around her pale face. Morgan turned to leave but noticed she had left the picture on her bed. She walked to it, picked it up, stuck it in the corner of the mirror, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
Yoji leaned back in his chair at the table and lit up a cigarette, "That was great Omi. You need to cook more often."   
"Oi, Yoji, you know I only cooked this meal to welcome Morgan-san, though it is a few days late...but better late then never, ne, Morgan-san?" Omi looked over at the tall American girl who was sitting diagonal to him and noticed she had barley touched any of her food.   
"Are you ok Morgan-san? Was the food not to your liking?" Omi asked looking slightly concerned for their new teammate.   
"Huh? Oh, no, it was great Omi. I just don't really eat a lot," She said quietly looking up slightly.  
"Oh. Ok then," Omi responded. -She acts a lot like Aya-kun. Quiet and withdrawn- Omi thought as he looked at the slightly younger girl.  
"So," Yoji said leaning back in his chair a bit more, "Tell us a bit about yourself Morgan."  
As all eyes turned to her, Morgan set down her fork and put her hands in her lap so no one could see she was fidgeting.   
"There isn't much to tell," she practically whispered.  
"Well," Ken spoke up, "then tell us what your interests are, what you like, what brought you here to Weiss."  
Morgan sighed and whispered something in English, "Ok...well, I'm into computers. My life used to revolve around my computer. It was where most of my friends were. I also like literature a lot. I had always planned to be a literary major in collage and go on to write books. I won a few poetry contests when I was younger. Everything else in unimportant." "What I don't get," Ken said, "is that, why are you here in Japan instead of in America?"  
"That was Birman's doing. I guess I was on file and she was sent to find me and bring me here."  
"Ah...but why were you on file in the first place?" Yoji asked peering over his sunglasses.  
"Um...I...don't really know. I'll have to ask Birman..." Morgan said looking down at her almost completely full plate. -I can't let them know why, not just yet, I was told to keep it to myself for as long as I could- Morgan thought, wishing someone would change the subject as she pulled the long sleeves of her black hoodie over her hands trying to stop them from shaking. She succeeded in making her hands stop shaking, but this caused the rest of her body to shake, sending slight tremors through the table.   
"Morgan...?" Ken looked over at the girl sitting next to him who was visibly trembling, "Are you ok?"  
"Hai...I'm fine..." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and slowly stopped shaking.  
"Great," Yoji whispered to Aya, "Just what we need. An insane American teen, might as well've kidnapped Farfarello."  
Aya glared at Yoji but the glare he received from Morgan left Aya's in the dust. If looks could kill he'd be dead a hundred times over.   
Morgan stood up from the table and cleared all emotion from her face, making it completely blank and her eyes appear glazed over and empty. The amount of anger in her eyes moments before had startled Yoji, but this, this scared even him.  
Morgan then, with out a sound, retreated to her room in such a way she seemed to just disappear. This unnerved the bishonen assassins until the opening to Dir En Grey's "Cage" floated into the living room, which just unnerved them in a new way.  
"Well. Seems she's discovered the stereo," Yoji said and leaned back in his chair.   
Ken then proceeded to smack him upside the head.  
"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Yoji yelled and rubbed the back of his head.  
"For being such a jerk, that's what! You know, you could be just a little bit more considerate then that. She's only 17 and has for some reason or another been torn away from everyone and thing she knows, moved a thousand miles from her home to a country completely different from her own to have to live with us, 4 strange men, to become an assassin. Why don't you think about things like that before you judge," Ken finished his little speech and turned to leave.  
"Hey!" Yoji started, jumping out of his chair, "We all have problems Ken, she's no different then us."  
"You're right Yoji," Ken said softly with out even bothering to turn around, "But you're not in the room next to hers. You don't hear her crying in her sleep," Ken then turned around to Yoji, "I think you need to apologies."  
Yoji stared at Ken then mumbled something and walked past him to the hallway that branched out into the bedrooms.  
  
  
  
  
So? Do I suck or what. Please R&R no flames please. 


	2. Trying

I don't own Weiss....*sigh* BUT I DO own all the other chars in this chapter! HA!  
  
  
  
Morgan shut the door behind her and punched buttons on the stereo she had just set up that morning. After a few moments of searching through the tracks, the opening to Dir En Grey's "Cage" filtered through the speakers. She plopped down on her bed and covered her eyes with her arm. Just as she was starting to doze off there was a light knock at her door.  
"Hai?"  
"Ano..it's Yoji, I wanted to apologize, can I come in?"  
There was a pause.  
"...Hai."  
Yoji slowly opened the door to the girl's room and raised an eyebrow at the fact that she didn't even bother to remove her arm from her eyes.  
"Fairmez la port.." Morgan mumbled at her confused team mate.   
"Er?" -What the hell? French?-   
"I said shut the door."  
"...Oh" He did so.  
"You wanted to apologize?" Morgan questioned softly.  
"Er, yeah. I'm sorry about what I said. I had no place to say it and it was rude," he stated matter-of-factly.  
Morgan just grunted in response and Yoji took a quick sweep of the room, noting how the teen personalized the once empty room.  
"Mind if I take a look around a bit? Maybe get to know a bit more of what you like?"  
"Stay out of the drawers," was her only reply.  
Taking that as a "yes" Yoji surveyed the room. Scattered randomly on the walls were various wall scrolls and posters of animes and bands, both Japanese and English. What interested Yoji the most were the array of pictures taped up around her vanity.* The majority of them consisted of pictures of young people with instruments and goofing off, a few including Morgan.  
"You a musician?"  
"Used to be."  
"What happened?"  
"Lost my guitar."  
"Sing?"  
"Lost my band."  
"Hm.." Yoji chose that point in time to leave.  
Morgan lifted her arm and raised an eyebrow at Yoji's sudden departure.  
Yoji walked back down the hall to his room. Something about, what he liked to refer to as a, fallen musician did not sit right with him. He, himself is one and he regrets it to this very day. The only time he ever got to revert to his musician ways was when the shop was empty and he, Ken and Omi would goof off and sing along with the radio and he had to admit they all sung quite well. Though Aya never joined in, Yoji had occasionally heard him sing in the shower when he thought no one was home.  
Yoji sighed and flopped down on his bed. There was something odd about Morgan he could not place. Instead of flirting shamelessly with her like he would have any other girl he had been a complete ass towards her since she moved in a week ago. He decided right then and there to at least try to accept her more into the group, figuring she needed all the friends she could get and maybe...Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
"Yoji!" It was Ken, "Oi! Yoji! Manx is here!"  
"Manx? Ah crap. Mission."  
"White hunters of the night, hunt the tomorrows of these dark beasts." The lights flipped back on. "Everyone in?" Manx asked out of procedure. It was a simple mission. Get in, get the disk, kill the target, get out. They'd done it a thousand times so naturally they all agreed, even Morgan.  
"Good. Now it is critical that this be carried out tonight."  
'My first mission," Morgan thought, 'This'll be fun.'  
  
  
So..? Did it live up to your expectations? I know it's kinda short and it took a while to post. I have most of ch 3 written in my note book, it's just typing it up that takes me forever. Please review though, having your only reviewers be your friends is sad . 


	3. crappy chapter 3 First Mission

I own Weiss not!   
  
  
  
It was half an hour before they all had to slide out of their façades and into the role of the assassins called   
Weiss. While the others were trying up the loose ends, Morgan was sitting on her bed staring at the gear   
she pulled out from the false bottom of her dresser. She nodded and put it on.  
"Oi, Omi, you done yet? We need to go or we'll botch this mission," Yoji hovered over the young   
bishonen.  
"Hold on I've just got to.." he hit a few keys, "ok, we can go. Where's Morgan by the way?"  
"I'm right here," Morgan stepped out of the shadow of the door way, seemingly materializing out of no   
where. After getting over the initial creepyness of it all the room was doused in silence as the 4 older   
assassins took in the sight of their new team mate.   
Morgan had on a long sleeved leather cat suit, that hugged every curve of her body but did not   
hinder her movement, with matching boots and gloves. On her right hand index finger she had on her full   
finger claw ring and the top few layers of her hair were pulled into a bun held up by 2 silver hair sticks with   
the rest cascading down her back in wild waves and curls. She shifted uncomfortably as the others studied   
her and breathed a sigh of relief when Aya finally broke the silence.  
"Time to set out. Me and Omi will be riding with Yoji and Morgan will ride with Ken until she gets her   
own vehicle." Everyone nodded and headed to the garage.   
Aya, Omi, and Yoji left first and Ken and Morgan had to wait 5 minutes before heading out. These   
5 minutes were dominated by silence save Ken's few failed attempts to start conversation. Every time he   
asked something he always got a short ad to the point answer in return, it was like trying to talk to Aya.  
Finally the 5 minutes were up and Ken turned to Morgan with a helmet and mounted his bike.  
"You ever ride one of these before?"  
"Hn," was, of course, the only reply he got as Morgan strapped on the helmet and mounted behind him.  
"Ok, hang on."  
Ken didn't even wait for the reply he knew would never come and took off when he felt her arms tightly   
wrapping around his waist. He was decently surprised at the way Morgan expertly leaned into the turns   
with the bike as if she had done it a thousand times before. She didn't even tighten her grip on him when he   
took the turns dangerously sharp.  
Ken slowed the bike to a stop and motioned for Morgan to get off. He tapped his headset,   
"Abyssinian, Balinese, Bombay. Siberian and Mau getting into position." He lean Morgan to a set of doors   
that lead to a long metallic corridor where they would be in position to kill any and all who escaped Aya,   
Yoji and Omi.  
"Copy that Siberian," Aya.  
"Copy," Omi.  
"Ditto," Yoji.  
Their boots echoed down the cold sterile hallway that held those unlucky enough to have become the lab   
rats for the scientists that even hell would reject. Morgan and Ken took their positions a way down the   
corridor from each other.  
"Siberian in position," Ken's voice crackled over the head set in Morgan's ear.  
Silence.  
"..Mau?" Omi's voice inquired.  
"In position."   
"Yosh! Lets do this!" Yoji said in English with an accent so heavy it made Morgan snort.  
"'Ey Yoji, I think you're the only one to ever get a rise out of Morgan-chan," Ken announced into the com   
amused.  
Yoji's laugh floated over the com and Morgan couldn't hold back.  
"You…suck," her English, obviously, better than Yoji's.  
Yoji laughed into the com again, "Yeah he does, but only on weekends," the heavy accent completely gone,   
the flawless English suprising Morgan.  
"Hey," Ken whined, "Stop making fun of me in a language I can't understand."  
"We are on a mission," Aya's deep voiced snapped over the head set, silencing his team mates.  
"….Right. Phase one, commence," Omi said, followed by a humming noise and then darkness, leaving our   
assassins to rely only upon their reflexes.  
Needless to say that all kicked a lot of ass, even Morgan and they all got back in their cars/bikes and   
headed home because Liz-sama got bored with this chapter and wants to move on.  
  
  
  
AN: ok ok, I know it took a long time to get this up and this chapter kinda sucks. But I also have to give   
some credit to Publius Lupus with helping with a bit of this chapter (read his Fic Albus Crux) in English   
class. (yes I go to school with him XD I bug him to death too pahaha) And please remember that this is one   
of those fics that is going to take forEVER to develop the real story line so if you think it sucks now it'll get   
better! I promise! 


	4. Confusion

Gomen everyone for taking so long. If I hadn't gotten sick and had a weeks worth of snow days, I would have never found the time to finish this chapter. It's longer than usual and the plot is starting to actually build! Yay!   
  
Yeah, yeah, I don't own Weiss, Koyasu does .  
-------------------------------  
  
For reasons only Morgan knew, she had somehow gotten to her room for a change of clothes and claimed the bathroom before any of the guys. They could wait. She folded her clean clothes and set them on top of the dirty clothes hamper and ran the water, waiting for it to warm. Stripping from her mission gear and pulling her hair down to flow freely about her shoulders, Morgan stepped into the spray of warm water that soothed the pains of minor injuries. The lavender and orange scented soap suds coated her washcloth and she moved it idly over her bloodied skin. The water started to turn pink from not only her blood, but that of strangers, those she had killed tonight. As the bloody water swirled down the drain, Morgan dropped her washcloth and bent to pick it up.   
At the sight of blood running off her and down the drain, Morgan no longer saw the bathroom, instead she saw her old garage studio, the floor littered with the bodies of those she loved, their blood pooling together and slowly dripping down the drainage pipe. She no longer heard the rushing of the water, but gunshots and screams, the hot water felt like the flames that licked at her body and consumed those of her friends and family. The bullet hole scare on her right collar bone throbbed with pain like it had when it had fist been created. Morgan went blind in panic and did the only thing she thought to do. She screamed.  
Omi had just finished bandaging up the small wounds of his comrades when the quaint silence was broken by a shrill and panicked scream. They all looked at each other and bolted up the stairs to the bathroom. The lights flickered and everything on the walls and tables shook violently, some even falling off.  
"What the hell is going on?!" Ken yelled.  
"Hell if I know!" Yoji yelled back and banged on the door.  
"Morgan! Morgan, open the door!" Yoji pressed his ear against the door and could only hear the running shower and hysterical crying.  
"Morgan it's Yoji! Come on, open the door!"  
They were pounding at the door but all Morgan heard were gunshots, her scar throbbing in time with the pounding. She heard her name being called and reached frantically for the source. It was muffled like it was behind a door. She wanted that door to go away.   
"Morgan open the d-" the guys barely had enough time to move before the door to the bathroom flew open.  
"What the-?!"  
"Who cares right now! Morgan are you alright?!" Yoji tried to push his way through to her but Aya beat him to it and pushed his way through the others into the bathroom and found Morgan sitting in the tub with her knees drawn up to her chest tightly staring straight ahead. Ken noticed a strange look on Aya's face. "What's wrong Aya?"   
"Her eyes..." Yoji Ken and Omi all looked to where Aya was pointing and gasped. Morgan's eyes had gone from their usual brown to a pale blue that was almost white.  
"Omi, turn off the water. Ken, cover her with a towel. I'm going to get her medication and call Manx."  
Omi and Ken nodded as their silent leader left the room. They did what they had been told and even found a bath rode to drape over her.  
Yoji walked over and waved his hand in front of her pale, unblinking eyes.  
"Come on Morgan-chan, come on, respond."  
"She can't hear nor see you, Yoji," a deep, feminine voice said from the doorway, causing the bishonen to look up.  
"Manx!" they all said together.  
"Thank Kami-sama I was on my way here already," Manx walked over to Morgan, popping the lid off a prescription bottle, she coaxed open Morgan's mouth and, tilting her head back, forced the pill down her throat.  
"That should take care of that in a few hours. Everyone out while I get her dressed."  
They filed out of the room and waited. Well, Ken Yoji, and Omi waited, Ran went back to his room the moment Manx took over. They each waited at various points of the hallway, Yoji being closest to the door.  
After several minutes, and what sounded like a struggle, Manx opened the door.  
"Yoji, I need you to carry her to her room, if you would."  
Yoji nodded, went in, and picked up the unconscious Morgan, whose body hung limp in his arms.  
"Is she going to be ok?" Omi asked concerned.  
"She'll be fine. She hasn't completely adjusted to the new life style and had never killed anyone before. Give her time and she'll be as normal as she can get. But in the mean time, keep an eye on her and make sure she takes her medication."  
Yoji set Morgan down on her bed softly and they all crowded into the girl's room. Manx gently stroked her hair and turned, looking at the 3 bishonen in the room with total seriousness,  
"I want at least one person keeping watch over her for at least 2 weeks. If she has another episode call me immediately."  
The guys all nodded and started to file out of the room.  
"...starting now guys," Manx said, exasperated.   
Omi turned around, "I'm sorry Manx, but I have a ton of homework to do..."  
"I've got-" Ken started but was interrupted by Yoji.  
"I'll do it, you guys go do what you need to." He sat down in the chair next to the bed.  
"Thank you Yoji. You know how to contact me if something happens," Manx started to walk out when she noticed the box she had brought.  
"Oh! I almost forgot why I cam here in the first place," She opened the box and pulled out a small light gray cat who clung to her in sheer fright.   
"This is Morgan's cat, Rach."  
Yoji reached out to pet the cat but she reared back from him.  
"Not a very friendly thing is she?"  
"Oh, she's really sweet, just a little skittish. Once she gets used to you she'll be a lot friendlier."  
Manx then set the small cat on the floor.  
Rach walked slowly around the room, cautiously checking things out and sniffed around before she jumped up on the bed and headed for Morgan's head. She softly nuzzled the side of her face and unceremoniously plopped down between her side and arm. Morgan shifted and placed her hand on the fuzzy animal by pure habit.  
"Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Manx cooed, completely out of character to the point it scared Yoji,  
"....Yeah...but what happens when Aya decides he doesn't want the cat here?"  
"It's not up to him. It's my orders that the cat stays. It will help her adjust."  
Yoji just nodded as Manx walked out to update the others on the situation.  
Yoji sat down next to Morgan's bead and watched the girl sleep with her pet. After a few hours he decided she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon and started to get up.  
"Don't.....go..."   
It was barely a whisper but Yoji had heard it, not sure if it was part of a dream or if she was talking to him, but he sat back down anyway.  
  
-----------------  
  
I'm almost done with ch 5, I swear. I usually write my stuff in class but this semester I don't have any to do that in x_c I'll get it up ASAP I promise. 


End file.
